isn't life funny
by wannabpopstar
Summary: this is a crossover between enterprise and the next generation and can i just say it gets weird
1. Default Chapter

Isn't life funny  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the star trek characters but I do own the ones that ain't in Star trek so don't use them. I hope u enjoy the story. This story is a crossover between the next generation and enterprise but the first chapter and most of the story will be based on enterprise and this is why it is in this section and not TNG.  
  
  
  
It had all began very much the same as it did everyday on the starship Enterprise. The senior staff had gathered around for their usual morning meeting. Trip and T'pol were analysing the data that they would report to Captain Archer as soon as he arrived. He arrived as he always did at 7:30 am.  
  
"Good morning everyone" The captain said as he walked down to his staff.  
  
"Morning sir" was the reply from everyone as it was the same as every morning.  
  
"Anything to report" Jonathan looked over a padd that Trip had handed him.  
  
T'pol started on her analysis " We detecting a neutron star and planets but there are no sign of inhabited planets with in the next 5 light years" Jonathan looked up disappointed. He always wanted to hear that there was a possibly of first contact with a New World.  
  
Trip could see the disappointment in his friends face "maybe tomorrow sir, you never know what is out there"  
  
Jonathan looked and smiled "you are all dismissed".  
  
He began to walk towards his chair, as he sat down, the ship hit some thing and he was thrown to the ground " REPORT T'POL" he yelled as he regain his composure.  
  
"We have entered a distortion" T'pol said in her calm voice as the starship exited the temporal distortion.  
  
All of a sudden Trip's voice came over the Comm link "What is going on up there, Captain?"  
  
"We have hit a distortion Trip, how is everyone down in engineering" Jonathan commented.  
  
"We have a couple injured but nothing to worry about we have taken some damage but nothing to bad" Trip commented in his southern accent.  
  
"OK Trip, try and sort it out, Archer out" Jonathan said.  
  
T'pol all of a sudden began to speak "Captain I am picking something up of the sensors"  
  
"What is it T'pol?" Archer looked up in surprise. He was thinking that this might be a new opportunity for first contact.  
  
"It is a ship captain but I cant tell you more than that, apart from it will be with us very soon" T'pol commented  
  
"On screen" Jonathan said and this image of a starship appeared on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Hoshi can enlarge it please?" The captain comment across to his Comm officer. Hoshi pushed some buttons and the enlarged starship appeared on the screen.  
  
"NCC-1701-D USS Enterprise" Archer read off the screen. "Enterprise how can that be?" before anyone could answer, they were being hailed. 


	2. what the hell

Isn't life funny chapter 2  
  
In this story, the Enterprise D is still running and Captain Picard has become an admiral, leaving Riker in charge of the ship, also La Forge has left Enterprise.  
  
  
  
It had been a normal morning on the bridge on Enterprise D. They had been travelling at warp 5 for several hours to check out a temporal distortion that had been picked up on the sensors.  
  
William looked over to his first officer, Commander Data; "Data are you sure it was a temporal distortion that we detected?"  
  
Data looked up from the panel he had been looking at "I am very sure sir and I am sure some thing had flown through it" Data commented at the information that was coming up at the screen.  
  
"What flew through is the question" William commented, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"From the information available to us at this time, I can only say it was definitely a ship but I cant tell you about origins" Commander Ellie Shokai, the new chief engineer, said, looking at the two men. "The object has a warp engine I can tell you that because I am picking up its warp trail," she said with a concerned look in her eye that Data picked up on instantly. Riker had left them to sit back in the Captain's chair.  
  
"Why the worried look Ellie?" Data said to her.  
  
"I am just worried what we will find," Ellie said looking back that her friend. Data had always been the one from the start that she knew she could count on. At least her head wasn't filled with his thoughts like she was with the rest of the crew because she was Betazoid.  
  
"As am I" Data replied to her.  
  
"Captain we are reaching the co-ordinates of the temporal distortion" The helmsman said.  
  
"Onscreen" Riker said and instantly a picture of a starship appeared on screen.  
  
Data looked at the screen "Sir I believe that looks like a starfleet, very old style if I may add"  
  
Riker looked up at the screen "I do agree with you, it isn't a style I recognise" Riker commented.  
  
Ellie had been standing at the engineering station, bringing up data on the ship that had just passed through the distortion. "Sir we have a serious problem" Ellie said, the tone of her voice alerted Riker and Data that there was something seriously wrong and they rushed up to the engineering station.  
  
"Sir this ship over there is Enterprise NX class meaning that it has come back from 2151 at the very least. We are much more advance than them and if they have sensors which I am pretty sure that ship does, they would have discovered that we also have a ship called Enterprise. We are going to have some seriously confused people over there" Ellie commented. She looked up to see some seriously worried faces of those of her commanders.  
  
"Well we have to contact them as they are probably panicking now" Riker commented.  
  
"Yes but how are we going to tell them that we from the 24th century, I don't think that is going to sit very with them" Ellie said.  
  
"Well we have to start first contact procedures and we can wipe their short term memory later" Data said, trying to find a solution to the problem.  
  
"Yes I agree with Data, there are probably very frightened people over there, we have to hail them" Riker concluded. The three of them walked down to the lower section of the bridge "open hailing frequencies" Riker said to his Comm officer. "Open sir" was the reply. 


	3. welcome aboard

Isn't life funny chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Captain Archer looked shocked. Ensign Sato looked at the Captain "Captain they are hailing us again", she told him.  
  
"Put it on screen" He told her, with this still shocked expression on his face.  
  
"This is Captain William Riker of the federation starship Enterprise" Was the reply from the end of the Comm.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starfleet starship Enterprise" Archer replied. He could see three officers standing on the screen in front of him, two men and one woman.  
  
"Captain I can understand that this is very strange for you but we ask you and your crew to remain calm, we are going to bring you aboard Enterprise and explain things to you" William spoke calmly.  
  
Trip came running on to the bridge to see what was going on, he stopped suddenly when he saw what was on the screen.  
  
"We will come via our shuttlepod" Archer commented.  
  
"Well we can transport a lot more quicker if you wish captain, who are you bringing aboard?" William commented.  
  
"I'll will be bring my chief engineer and my science officer" Archer commented still in a state of shock.  
  
"Deanna you have the bridge" Riker commented "Transporter room three prepare for transport of three people off the Enterprise.  
  
All of a sudden, Trip, Jonathan and T'pol felt themselves being transported of their ship and in to the transporter room of Enterprise D. when they appeared, they saw the three officers that had been on the screen were standing in front of them.  
  
"Captain welcome aboard the Enterprise, I am Captain William Riker, this is my first officer Commander Data and my second officer and chief engineer Commander Ellie Shokai" William said.  
  
"Thank you for your welcome, I am Captain Jonathan Archer, this is my first officer sub- commander T'pol and my Chief engineer Commander Charles Tucker" Jonathan said. He could believe what was happening.  
  
"Lets go up to the bridge and talk about this" William said, walking with Jonathan. Data was talking to T'pol. Ellie looked over to Charles, "Hey I think you belong with me, I'm Ellie" Ellie said, trying her best to be the nicest she could. A smile grew on Trip's face "I think I do belong with you, You can call me Trip" Trip said, smiling at Ellie. They began walking towards the bridge.  
  
"So this must have been very confusing to you," Ellie said, trying to make Trip feel at ease.  
  
"I am still a little confused about this" Trip said, looking at Ellie, he was studying her features, she was slim, had long brown hair and could of only been about 5'3'' in height. She had a beautiful face. Ellie sensed that Trip was looking at her so she looked up and he looked away quicker. By this time they had entered the Turbolift and were shooting up to the bridge.  
  
The six walked across the bridge and in to a room. William, Data and Ellie sat down in their normal places. The three other officers stood there not quite knowing what to do.  
  
"Please sit" William said.  
  
Trip came round to sit with Ellie; she was the only person he felt comfortable with at the moment because she knew what she was doing.  
  
William started to speak "I know this might sound very odd to you but I would like to welcome you to the 24th century"  
  
"24th century" Archer said with a shocked tone " You mean we have gone 300 years in to the future".  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying Captain" William said.  
  
Ellie stood up and pushed some buttons on the wall and images appeared on the screen.  
  
"As you can see from this diagram, your ship must of hit a Temporal distortion in you time frame and you entered it causing you to enter in to our time frame" Ellie said.  
  
"This is how you ended up with us" William finished "You are welcome to say on our ship until we can figure out how to send you back, as we can see your ship took some damage, our engineers can help you fix whatever is needed" William said.  
  
"We will return to the ship and contact you later about ship repairs" Jonathan said.  
  
"Cap'n I would like to stay aboard for a while, if that is ok with you" Trip asked.  
  
"Sure Trip, but I want you back on Enterprise by tomorrow night" Jonathan answered.  
  
"I will arrange quarters for Mr Tucker" Data said.  
  
"Captain you do understand that it could be many days before we can send you back to you time frame" William asked Captain Archer.  
  
"I understand, that will give my crew time to repair the ship" Jonathan replied.  
  
"Data can you please take them to transporter room three" William said to Data.  
  
"Yes sir" Data replied and led Jonathan and T'pol out of the room.  
  
"Now Ellie, Commander Tucker will be your responsibility, you will help him if there is anything he needs" William said.  
  
"Yes sir" Ellie replied, this was one assignment she was happy to accept. 


End file.
